


tommyinnit: fucked up and evil

by boffy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Absolute Bafoons, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anti-Hero, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Decisions, Bad Person Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Gun Violence, Idiots, Male Friendship, Morons, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Superheroes, Superpowers, Swearing, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Vigilante, Vigilantism, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, boffy and drista and purpled r implied to be siblings but idk, dream sucks btw, i love them, i speedran this in like an hour, its there i swear, kinda idk, no beta we die like mooshroom henry, tommy lowkey hates his family but its v lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boffy/pseuds/boffy
Summary: boffy : your brothers are literally going to jail and kill metommy: k(in which boffy is the messiest of his vigilante group, and tommy is a BAMF with a hero family who makes terrible decisions multiple times)
Relationships: Boffy & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 15
Kudos: 305





	tommyinnit: fucked up and evil

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess im so sorry.
> 
> if ur doomed and/or ras, yes im working on the zombie fic i swear

tommy tilts off the edge of the balcony, anxiously pulling on the chewed up hoodie strings. boffy sits precariously on the balcony fence, the balls of his feet and sheer spite being the only thing holding him to solid ground, awaiting an answer. tommy looks behind him, paranoid that at any minute, phil or eret or tubbo will burst through his bedroom door and find him talking with a vigilante, a vigilante who happens to be a part of the group of their greatest rivals.

“well? are you coming or not? i don’t have all night tom.” 

boffy says impatiently, wanting to get right into flinging himself at dangerous criminals and monsters. tommy rolls his eyes, but gives boffy a thumbs up as he walks back into his room. boffy watches him curiously as he enters a series of numbers into the holographic keypad near his bookshelf, and nearly falls back from shock as the bookshelf projects an array of dangerous guns and weapons. tommy barely gives him a glance as he ponders over what to choose, and lands on some fancy looking gun, maybe a sniper? he clicks it, and almost in a millisecond it falls out of a hole from the ceiling of his room and into tommys hands. he straps it behind his back, grabs a medical mask from the side table and pulls on platforms.  
  
“let’s get going bitch.” he says as he pulls on fingerless gloves and attaches a rope onto the balcony. boffy takes the hint and leaps off the balcony, rolling onto the roof of a smaller building. he thanks god that he lived in a city when he was given his powers, because if he lived back in suburban texas like he used to, these powers would be worthless. he has to strain his ears to hear the near silent descent that tommy is doing, and turns around. tommy flings the rope around, recklessly but effectively unhooking the grapple. he flexes his fingers around the rope, swinging it around while deep in thought. he frowns and speaks up,  
  
“jesus fuck, that was harder than usual.”

“wanna know what else is hard? my-” tommy cuts him off with a slap on the backside of his head, and boffy laughs loudly. tommy’s eyes widen before he makes a ‘shush’ motion with his finger over his lips while unstrapping his gun with his other hand. boffy immediately quiets, because while he could care less if some d-class criminal sees him, tommy is only ever this serious if he thinks they are about to get caught by some hero. 

_ ‘w-i-l-l-o-w’ _ tommy taps out with his foot, dropping down onto the ground and loading his gun.

**‘s-h-i-t’** boffy taps back eloquently, and cracks his knuckles. the energy underneath his skin is bubbling, threatening to burst, but he keeps a cap on it. better to blow up later and cause property damage then disturb tommy’s watch, he’s found out in the months of experience he has.

_ ‘w-i-t-h t-e-c-h-n-o’ _ tommy taps again, before pausing a moment. he gasps slightly, and boffy can hear sounds coming from his earpiece. tommy’s hooked up his watching and hearing tech to almost every camera in the city, the hacking job easy for purpled to get done quickly. ranboo had complained, saying that it was keeping purpled from repairing their disguise. tommy had shot back that not everyone had powers, and if they wanted to not be found dead in a ditch, or worse be found out by their hero friends, then they should let purpled make tommy his stuff. purpled had snickered and ranboo shut up real fast.

“fuck” tommy whispers under his breath, before catching himself speaking and tapping out another message.

_ ‘t-h-e-y-'-r-e s-u-r-r-o-u-n-d-e-d. h-e-a-d-e-d n-e-a-r u-s’ _ he says, and boffy readies himself up on the ledge, pulling his mask down so he can see the exact moment tommy lets out the command to jump into the heroes rescue. the electricity crackles around him, whispering to be let free. when the footsteps and shouts of technoblade and willow, some of the biggest heroes on this side of the city-state round the corner, tommy lets out the command, turning on boffy’s mask and gauntlets. the electricity bursts from the seams of boffy’s clothing and narrows in to be let out through the gauntlets, and boffy allows it. he leaps from the short building, landing on the solid ground without much of an oomf. techno and willow jump back in shock, and boffy pushes their presence to the back of his mind. he glances around at the monsters surrounding them. they’re basic, wouldn’t be able to stack up against the weakling monsters from the outskirts of R-LIFE, but with maybe fifty of them against two, now three, people, they definitely could pack a punch. 

**one at eight o clock, go left, jump, move around tech, don’t pick a fight with wilb- willow i swear to god, jump again, oh fuck that was close** tommy orders and shouts from his ear, a welcome distraction from the confused questions from techno and argument bait from willow, or wilbur, or whomsever. tommy attempts to shoot down from his post, but the monsters are quick and tommy doesn’t want to risk shooting his brothers or his friend, and when techno looks up, almost catching tommy, he bolts and ducks for cover. the static in the air is uncomfortable at this point, even for boffy who thrives in it, but there’s only a few monsters left and boffy is not leaving without getting the final kill. he sparks up, one last burst of energy flowing through his veins as he uncurls a fist and the electricity zaps straight from his body and heads for the strange creatures head. it pings through the horns of the beast for a moment before effectively electrocuting it and turning the thing to dust. boffy sighs, tired out from doing most of the work, and drops to sit on his feet, head in between his knees and arms around them. he flops onto his back, starfishing on the dirty ground of the street for more moments then is probably healthy. he shoots up when he feels a hand try and take off his mask, quickly recharging in case of a threat. but instead of a formidable threat, he comes face to face with a stern and angry looking willow and techno. he groans inwardly, not in the mood. he turns around, starting to walk away, to climb up back to tommy and fight some other monster on a different side of town and

**“if you stay i’ll let you beat their asses next time they try and catch you”**

“willow, techno!! my old pals!!” boffy says turning on his heel and walking back. willow and techno looks unamused and techno grabs him by the back of his hoodie and holds him up. boffy’s eyes widen underneath the mask, throwing himself back to another time, when another tall and scary as sin man dragged him back into the dogfighting arena in which he was raised. willow is saying something, ranting about vigilanties and how he’s done for and what he’s done and blah blah blah, boffy can't comprehend it. he’s focused on techno, silent and stoic, glaring at him as willow calls for back up to take boffy away to some kind of jail. boffy sits dejected, tapping his foot as he gets more and more stressed, as more and more energy seeps back into his bones and chitters along in stress with him. where is tommy, he thinks to himself. has he called ranboo or purpled or drista or one of his other mysterious creep friends to help break boffy out, or had he gone home when he had almost gotten caught? boffy would’ve preferred the former, but can’t blame him if it was the latter. techno and wilbur and phil and all their hero friends were scary, as much as boffy hates to admit it and boffy would rather die a thousand deaths then live with them. boffy would rather die a thousand deaths than do a lot of things, like dirty laundry or fighting 1000 bees or, y’know, living, but you get the point. he hears the beating of multiple wings, as well as many other footsteps and curses himself for thinking it would be as easy as ranboo or purpled to break him out to escape. of course willow would call phil, one of the biggest pains in his ass has just been caught because he was stupid or cocky enough to try and help two pro-heroes fight off a couple of monsters. phil appears from the sky, his multiple pairs of wings lightly pushing him towards the ground, and boffy starts to regret taking tommy up on that deal. he can’t wait until next time they try and catch him because there won’t be a next time anymore. 

not unless he… no, he can’t do that, it’s tommy’s family. electrocuting them and running would be easy, but the emotional toll of tommy leaving the vigilante group forever would be devastating, on boffy and the others alike. phil snaps his fingers in front of boffy’s face, bringing him out of his thoughts forcefully. boffy surprised to see that he still has his mask on, but before he can rejoice in that, phil smiles mockingly. techno and wilbur, he’s stopped calling him willow in his head now that he’s out of costume because it feels weird to call some guy in glasses the name of one of the most famed heroes in existence, are pillars next to him, unmoving. tommy says they help him feel stable, but all boffy feels is trapped. 

“hi mate,” philza says. his words are kind but his wings are pushed in a threatening position and his smile is strained and doesn’t quite reach his eyes. his eyes, on that topic, are the same blue as tommy’s, but look violent and angry, like he’s barely holding himself back from tearing into boffy. 

“you're quite a pain y’know,” the man begins to monologue, and boffy holds himself back from making a joke or insulting the man, “don’t tell the public this, m’kay, but i’m glad we finally got you. you're not getting out of this as easily, and we know people that would be very,  _ very _ happy to have you.”

boffy chokes, eyes almost glazing over. he knows what phil’s implying, and even though phil doesn’t know him or his history with rings and scary as fuck guys, it still sends a violent shiver down his spine to even remember what they had done to him. he tries his best to clear his mind of those thoughts and think of what tommy had told him a while ago, just when he started helping them and supplying him and the others with money and weapons and technology that they never would’ve got their hands on otherwise.

_ “if you ever get caught by my family, you have to remember this. they are liars, bluffers, whatever you want to call it. they will say whatever to get you to comply, no matter how fucked up or immoral. don’t believe a word they say, because if they are willing to lie about my own mother to my face, then they’re willing to lie about anything” _

boffy breathes out, inaudible but even if it was, it sounds like fear and not relief. philza can’t hurt him, wilbur and techno can’t hurt him,  _ dream _ can’t hurt him. it’s going to be fine, it’s going to be okay, it's going to be-

he chokes, air suddenly escaping his lungs. he rips open his eyes and makes eye contact with technoblade under his mask. 

“i’m sick of this, if the police aren’t here by now to pick him up, they aren’t coming. let’s just take him back home and keep him in a holding cell or something.” techno deadpans, and when wilbur sputters out in shock techno cuts him off with a threatening stare. wilbur looks to phil for help, but the man shakes his head, agreeing with techno. 

“fine, okay.” wilburs sighs out. boffy is… lowkey offended, they’re talking about him as though he’s not right in front of them and he clears his throat awkwardly, making his presence once again known. wilbur and phil pay him no mind, advancing down the street towards where he assumes wil’s and techno’s car is, kicking away the dust of the monsters that were dusted. boffy is rudely forced to remember the looming threat of techno behind him as the man tightens the grip on the back of his sweatshirt and drags boffy behind him. 

they banter the way there, the light arguing close to turning into real tension after the “stressful” night wilbur and techno just went through, but phil always breaks it up. boffy would come up with something to say about it if he wasn’t being choked by technoblade. he desperately looks around, hoping to find some sign of another vigilante or some bystander that could see this. and he’s in luck, he supposes as he picks up light footsteps from behind them. he prays that they may take a picture or make some noise of public so the heroes will lay off him or-

a gunshot rings out, nowhere near them, so either the shooter has terrible aim or it’s a warning shot. the older men spin around, dropping boffy on his ass in the process and boffy swears under his breath. phil’s wings are stretched protectively behind his sons, ready to do anything for them at the drop of a hat, and techno and wilbur stand defensively. the shooter walks out, and boffy recognizes the gun and mask anywhere, he goes to call out to the other boy, tell him to back off or get the others, but the shooter speaks before boffy could even think of what he would say..

“okay boys, let’s back off from the guy a bit.” wilbur’s eyes widen,

“tommy?!” he shouts out questioningly, as phil and techno still reel back from the shock of him being there, “i- what are you doing here?” 

tommy rolls his eyes, his medical mask pulled down so you can see the flat face of the young boy. 

“this guy,” he points the rifle at boffy, and if he wasn’t so scared of the barrel possibly still being loaded, he would be impressed that tommy flings around the heavy gun with one hand so easily. “got his ass caught, and i feel kinda bad for telling him to stay with you so i'm here to save him.” wilbur seems confused, the answer raising more questions than it actually answered for tommy’s family. tommy is obviously impatient with his older brothers and father, but is unable to leave without boffy, who is so inconveniently trapped between the three of them.

“let’s get a move on kay? so i’m just gonna...” he trails off, and the older men relax unconsciously, focusing on listening to tommy, which is when tommy makes his move. he sprints over, his skinny body and long legs making him agile and speedy, before he drops to the ground and slides over to boffy. he grabs the other boy by the arm before slamming the gun into the back of wilbur’s knees before his family can even think about doing anything. he drags boffy up, before wrapping his legs around boffy’s waist and wraps one of his arm around boffy’s neck and snatches the grappling hook from his waist with his other. boffy clings onto tommy, already knowing what's to come, and he is right about it when tommy grapples onto the nearest building and slams them both up there. they bolt, leaving phil and techno to take care of wilbur, who is probably passed out. 

tommy and boffy zigzag from building to building, leaving bare nothing as a trail, before coming to face a tall, familiar building. tommy slams through the window with the grappling hook, and although boffy winces as the sound of shattering glass, he shoots himself through the window using the energy bursting out of his hands as a boost. ranboo stands shellshocked in his living room, a passed out tommy on the floor due to his adrenaline fading away and the tiredness of being up for over 24 hours and bolting from building to building and dragging the heavyweight gun around him with him everywhere.

ranboo turns to boffy expectantly and wide eyed, the cup of water threatening to spill in his trembling hands. boffy rips off his mask and threads his hands through his sweaty hair as he drops down onto the loveseat. he smiles at ranboo, but it comes out in a grimace.

“i can explain. probably, i think, hopefully. not well.” 

ranboo sighs deeply, stress lines showing on his forehead even at the young age of seventeen.

“well try your best to tell me what happened, i have all night.”

**Author's Note:**

> grrr this was lowkey swaggy. kudos bookmark and comment (esp comment i like them <3) also follow me on [tumblr](https://puffychuu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
